


Feather of Flying Heart

by NeoDiji



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Conflict Resolution, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Flipclaw has some unfinished business with Flywhisker when he returns to ThunderClan. He's learned a lot about himself since meeting Feather of Flying Hawk.
Relationships: Feather of Flying Hawk/Flipclaw (Warriors), Flipclaw & Flywhisker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Feather of Flying Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Warrior Cats. If only.

It was two sunrises back in ThunderClan before Flipclaw caught Flywhisker alone. Scuffing his paw in the dirt, he lifted his head and stared his former crush right in the eye. “I want to thank you.”

Flywhisker twitched her whiskers, casting him a wary look. “Excuse me?”

Flipclaw took a step forward, relishing the sunlight soaking into his pelt. He was doing the right thing. “If you hadn’t rejected me, I never would have met Feather.”

Flywhisker tilted her head. “You mean the mountain cat you brought back with you from the Tribe?”

Nodding, Flipclaw felt warmth spread through him from his nose to the tip of his tail. “He makes me happier than I could ever imagine being.”

A purr rising in her throat, Flywhisker playfully flicked Flipclaw’s ear with her tail. “I’m glad things worked out for you, Flipclaw.”

“I want to stay friends with you,” Flipclaw added, shifting on his paws. “And...I want to apologize for not accepting your rejection gracefully. I shouldn’t have pushed things between us.”

Flywhisker’s eyes brightened. “It’s okay,” she meowed quickly, touching her nose to his ear in friendly affection. “I probably shouldn’t have been so harsh on you.”

Flipclaw gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. “You had to be. Don’t you know how thickheaded I am?”

Another purr of laughter escaped Flywhisker, and she nudged Flipclaw in the shoulder. “I think every cat in ThunderClan knows _that_.”

Narrowing his eyes at her teasingly, Flipclaw tossed his head. “Oh, I see how it is.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be friends,” Flywhisker pointed out, her eyes gleaming, “and friends are honest with each other.”

Flipclaw couldn’t control a rising purr, and he gently brushed his tail along her flank. “All right, I get it. Come on, then. I want to introduce you to Feather.” As Flywhisker fell into step beside him, Flipclaw felt a surge of excitement as he caught sight of the true cat who made his heart fly like a hawk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout with me on my warriors Tumblr, [Nectardust](https://nectardust.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Story originally posted there, but I wanted it archived on my AO3 account too.


End file.
